They Must Never Know
by ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Dan becomes blind and phil helps him


Me and dan decided one night to go out and relax. We never were outside much and me needed the air from outside. We decided to head to a club to get human interaction for the time and of course we had some drinks. And had a good time. After an hour, well, half of it, we decided that was enough socialising for the time. And everything was going well.

Then we were walking down the street and then some guy walked by and pushed me and walked off. I didn't think much of it and ignored it, but Dan, being drunk, stupid, and protective, dan stopped and went up to the guy and shoved him back. The guy, in response, shoved dan back and it was the end of that because dan fell and hit his head on he wall. He stumbled back up with his eyes closed and his head on his head. Thankfully our flat was close so I only had to lead him a block and up stairs. He didn't open his eyes the whole time and his hand never left his head.

He never said a word and only let out little grunts and moans. I moved him to the lounge but he didn't sit. He opened his eyes and said, "I couldn't see anything." we were both shocked.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I am sure, Phil, because I am pretty sure the whole town has lights on and I don't see any." he said looking my way but not at me.

"What are we going to do?" I said. I tried to find a way to cope with the information and how he will function.

"We could see if some animes will describe what is happening." he said half serious and half joking.

"I mean with videos. How can you make a video and not see? You will never know what you are doing the whole time." I said. What could we do?

"Maybe I have you write my scripts and edit for me? And you can be like a director." he said and he sat down on the floor. He looked like he didn't want to take forever to find a chair.

"You would let me?"

"Yay. it would be so irregular that everyone will not notice if it takes longer than usual. Also, they must never know. If they do, who know what could happen." he said and looked at the ground.

"So you would let me watch you make a video!"

"YES! I know I never let you watch me make a video, but you can help me make more. They must never know."

And it worked. We made many videos, I edited videos and continued to make more of mine, and thankfully we stacked ideas for Dan and Phil games but still. It is hard to edit so much, but I was able to get it done. Then he conventions came along.

Conventions usually ask us to come and do a panel or something so when that time of the year came around, we didn't know what to do. I asked dan what should we do with all panels we have to do.

"Maybe you could guide me?" he answered.

"How? I know you aren't that keen on literally anytime we are touching each other I public.."

"Yay, yay. I know, but they must never know I can't see. But how about you stomp and head in front of me so I can follow your footsteps. It may help me know where the stage is."

"Are you sure you will know just by sound?"

"it has been a while and I have started to understand that concept so I should be fine."

"if you're sure." I said. He nodded.

We stayed away from people at all the conventions so Dan didn't have to deal with not knowing where to go and what people were wearing and all that stuff. Then the panels, thankfully we were fine the first couple because the stage had chairs so we sat. The last one didn't go out well.

We didn't have chairs so it was a little harder because Dan's normal movements standing is well, everywhere. He's theatrical so big flamboyant movements. And he still moved like that on stage. This stage was small so not much to get to the edge.

Before the show Dan asked. "how big is the stage?"

"not big. It is pretty small but a lot of room for fans."

"I don't know if it is better or worst."

"I'll pace out a stage and maybe that could give you an idea."

"yes, that should help some." and we headed out on stage.

I placed it out. It only took five steps to pace it, sadly. And everything was okay. We were going fine till close to the end Dan stepped forward. He was on the edge of the stage. There were no step for him to climb if he fell. I panicked and did nothing and hoped for the best. If I yelled to come this way people would wonder why. If I yelled for him to step back everyone would think he should know where the edge of the stage is. And if I moved him myself, we would get screams and… that actually has not much kick back. I stepped over to him and he also took a step and fell right off the stage. Gasps and screams and silence fell over the crowd. He was ushered off stage and I went off also.

"they know. They know. They know. They know." he kept saying. He was shaking while the guy who escorted him out presented him to me. "why didn't I realize the stage was small. They know. They know." he was crying now and he was shaking so much. He was so huddle in on himself it must be making him shake more.

He was right, everyone connected the pieces and theorized Dan had lost his eyesight. We decided to never go out again unless necessary. He was too embarrassed and didn't know how they would react.


End file.
